


Just Where I Belong

by RavenOfHope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Guard!Cody, M/M, MerMay, Obi-wan is a little shit, Prince!Obi-Wan, Secret Relationship, Slash, Trope Thursday, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: The scene before him repeated itself roughly every week and Cody had no idea why the council still insisted on these meetings.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Just Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me. No money is being made.
> 
> This Thursday's trope: MerMay
> 
> Little bit of background needed for this story: Obi-Wan and his younger (biological) brother Anakin are orphans and were adopted by the former king as toddlers. When Obi-Wan was twenty, the king died and the council took over ruling the kingdom until Obi-Wan turns 25. He is 24 here.

Cody had to work very hard not to show any emotions, be it boredom, exasperation, or amusement. The scene before him repeated itself roughly every week and he had no idea why the council still insisted on these meetings.

Obi-Wan was a prince of Coruscant, but he was also a shameless flirt and womanizer who’s scandals got everyone’s tail in a twist regularly. As head of Obi-Wan’s personal guard, Cody and his men had also been in hot water before for letting their charge escape to get into trouble.

Cody watched as the prince’s brilliant blue tail swished excitedly as he waxed poetic about his newest conquest. It was some type of rebellion, Cody knew, and a way to divert attention. He was fairly certain that Obi-Wan told the girls (and the occasional boy) what he was doing. None of them ever seemed heartbroken when he moved on.

“I’m sorry if it upsets you, but I’m going to marry her.” The cheeky words startled Cody out of his reverie and his eyes narrowed. This was new and he didn’t like it one bit. His grey tail twitched in irritation – the only outward sign of his emotions. Did Obi-Wan suddenly have a change of heart?

Predictably the council exploded in cries of indignation talking over each other to reprimand the prince. In the chaos Obi-Wan caught Cody’s eyes and winked with a supressed grin. So whatever he was doing seemed to be part of some other plan. He didn’t actually wanted to marry the girl.

“Enough!” Head councilman Windu finally got control of the situation. The spikes on his back, filled with deadly venom, were raised in his anger. Ponds and Wolffe, the guards stationed behind him, inched sideways inconspicuously. Cody barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Obi-Wan, we have let your indiscretions go for far too long because you take your duties seriously and the people like and respect you. That respect will be lost if they discover the full extent of your philandering ways.” The head councilman did always have a flair for the dramatic. What Obi-Wan got up to was no secret, yet the people loved him anyway. It was just the kind of person he was – inspiring adoration and loyalty.

“Until you once again act as someone befitting your station, you will only leave your room to attend to your duties and lessons and the occasional leisure time and only under guard.” If Obi-Wan was angry to be treated like a child when he was almost old enough to ascend the throne, he didn’t show it. In fact, he almost seemed happy though only someone who knew him as well as Cody did would pick up on it.

“Commander Cody.” At the mention of his name, Cody snapped to attention. “Yes, sir?”, he said already knowing what orders he would receive. “Please, see to it that the new rules are implemented by all the guards,” Windu declared and Cody answered with another, “yes, sir.”

“You are both dismissed.” As they left Cody could tell that the disappointment on the councilmen’s faces hit Obi-Wan the hardest out of the whole situation. They returned to the prince’s living quarters, Cody following him inside while Waxer and Boil stood guard in front of the door.

The door just closed behind them and Cody had his arms full of cuddly ginger. He supressed a sigh and maneuvered them into the sitting room. “Didn’t you take it a bit far this time, _cya’rika_?” The other man tried to burrow deeper into the embrace but shook his head at the same time. “I get to spend more time with you, don’t I?”, came the muffled reply and Cody couldn’t help but melt a little.

“You could have found another way to do that. You know that the only reason, the council haven’t approached you about a betrothal yet, is that they think you wouldn’t be faithful.” It was a ridiculous notion really and Cody hated that his prince and lover chose to cultivate that kind of reputation in order to protect Cody and their relationship.

He felt the way Obi-Wan stiffened at the mention of betrothal, their tails twining together in an almost desperate cling. “I won’t marry anyone but you!”, he declared lifting his head from where it was buried in Cody’s chest to look at him with defiance blazing in his eyes, blue like the ocean surrounding them.

Cody did let his sigh out this time nudging their foreheads together in a Keldabe kiss. “What about heirs? You’ll need some eventually.” He would give Obi-Wan his everything in a heartbeat, but he couldn’t give him their own children as much as they both would want to.

“I can always make Anakin’s children my heirs. Or we adopt some like father did. Once I’m king the council can’t dictate what I do any longer.” He reached up to cup Cody’s cheek brushing his thumb along the scar there. “I know we can make it happen if,” he hesitated, “if that is what you want as well.”

“Of course, I want it. Want you,” Cody reassured him and claimed his lips in a kiss to chase any doubts away. The wonderful man in his arms was willing to risk everything for Cody because they had that desperate kind of love for each other – knowing you belong together when everyone tells you differently.

He would always love Obi-Wan even if they had to stay apart for the prince’s image or could only ever be together in secret. To the world, and the council, Obi-Wan was a shameless flirt and womanizer who jeopardized his position with the people for fun.

But Cody knew the real Obi-Wan – a man fiercely loyal to those he loved and devoted to his people – and he was all _Cody’s_.

**Author's Note:**

> And just to make perfectly clear: Obi-Wan never once cheated on Cody (:
> 
> I hope, you enjoyed this story. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. If you'd like to chat or send me a prompt, visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
